Enamorada del enemigo
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: A kagome se le destroza el corazón cada vez que ve a Inuyasha marchar con Kikyô. ¿Y si se enamorara de otra persona? ¿Y si esa persona fuera su peor enemigo?
1. La lucha

Este es uno de mis primeros fics por lo que me gustaría que me dejaran reviews. Esta historia va de una pareja poco común, Naraku x Kagome. Ya se que es muy raro, pero es que casi nadie escribe sobre esta pareja. No hay que tomarse esto muy en serio, ni yo misma me creo que estos dos puedan estar juntos. Pero si empleas mucho tiempo en pensar es lo que pasa, que surgen ideas raras. Los personajes no son míos y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga M.O.R.

Aclaración: _"Bla" _pensamientos de los personajes.

Enamorada del enemigo La lucha 

-Vamos, Kagome. Tenemos que encontrar los fragmentos de la esfera antes que Naraku.-dijo impaciente Inuyasha.

- Tranquilízate, llevamos caminando un día entero sin parar. Deberíamos descansar.-dijo Miroku mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol.

- Solo esta noche- concedió Inuyasha.

Eran las doce de la noche. Kagome se despertó con sed y fue a buscar agua. Al mirar hacia el árbol donde dormía el hayou no hayó rastro de él. _" Kikyô"._ Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos_. "Algún día me hartaré y me alejaré de tu lado". _Con estos pensamientos se hechó en el saco y se volvió a dormir.

Muy lejos de allí, desde la sombra, Naraku observaba las escena. "Dentro del grupo empiezan a surgir divisiones_. "Me valdré de esa estúpida humana para destruir a Inuyasha desde dentro. Está muy dolida. Será fácil enamorarla". _Con esta idea comenzó a trazar su maquiavélico plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana siguiente amaneció despejada. El grupo se puso en marcha con las energías repuestas. Al mediodía divisaron una aldea en llamas y corrieron a ver que pasaba.

- Huelo a Naraku- dijo Inuyasha.

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron vieron a Kagura dirigiendo a varios demonios. Inuyasha, le lanzó el viento cortante. Ésta lo esquivo por los pelos. Comenzó la pelea. Sango y Miroku se defendían de dos demonios enormes de color azul. Les estaban dando bastantes problemas. Otro se fijó en Kagome y dirigió su ataque hacia ella, que se defendió con una flecha. Al principio todo fue bien. Pero cuando una enorme llamarada salió de la boca del demonio, ella no reaccionó a tiempo y recibió el impacto. Por fortuna, en ese momento vio una especie de pozo a su lado y se dejo caer. Aterrizó sobre el musgo que crecía en el fondo, que amortiguó su caída. Sus quemaduras no eran muy graves, con unas cuantas pomadas de su época sanaría. Observó el lugar donde se encontraba. El hueco por el que había caído no era un pozo, era la entrada a una red de túneles subterráneos. Comenzó a andar por el pasillo con el fin de encontrar otra salida ya que no podía subir por donde entró. De repente oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Se volvió rápidamente.

- ¡Naraku!

Se llevó la mano a su espalda y se dio cuenta que se le habían agotado las flechas.

- No te acerques, Naraku. En cualquier momento Inuyasha vendrá a ayudarme y correrás serio peligro-dijo Kagome sin creerse sus propias palabras.

-Inuyasha esta más preocupado por Kikyô.

- Eso no es ciero- replicó Kagome, aunque la sombra de la duda comenzaba a anidar en su corazón.

-¿Ah no?- con cada paso que daba Naraku, Kagome retrocedía. Ahora estaba con la espalda en la pared. –Cuando Inuyasha se marcha con kikyô por las noches, cuando prefiere verla a ella antes que a ti, ¿no te duele? Ademas, si yo quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho.

Naraku se había acercado tanto a Kagome que ella podía sentir su aliento en el cuello. Se fijó en su cara, en sus ojos. "_Visto de cerca es guapo_. _¿Pero qué estoy pensando?"_

-¿De verdad crees que Inuyasha merece que le quieras?

El rostro de Naraku se encontraba a unos milímetros del suyo. La distancia entre ellos se acortó aún más. Kagome sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo_. "¿Qué me está pasando? Se supone que estoy enamorada de Inuyasha". _Pero las palabras de Naraku resonaban aún en su cabeza.

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse. _"Ya es mía"_, pensó Naraku

Fin del capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, dejen reviews para saber si esta historia gusta y debo continuarla.


	2. Confusión

Este es un nuevo capítulo de la historia más largo (el otro era demasiado corto, ya lo sé). Soy una anti-kikyô convencida, así que nadie espere que la vaya a presentar como una santa.

Confusión 

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse. "Ya es mía" pensó Naraku.

En ese momento, una explosión se oyó en el fondo del pasillo.

-¡Kagome!

-¿Inuyasha?

-Volveremos a vernos. Esto no ha acabado- dijo Naraku mientras su silueta se perdía

entre las sombras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome se encontraba sentada en la hierba pensando en lo sucedido. Las últimas palabras de Naraku todavía resonaban en su mente. _"¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? ¿Y si Inuyasha hubiese llegado a vernos juntos?¿Me estoy enamorando de Naraku?". _Sacudió la cabeza. _"No, solamente estoy confusa porque me duele que Inuyasha se vea con Kikyô"._

-¿Te pasa algo, Kagome?

- No, Sango. Estoy mejor que nunca. Si quieres podemos ir a jugar con Shippo, me lo ha pedido hace unos minutos.

-De acuerdo.

Kagome sonrió y se puso en camino, pero aunque intentaba que todo pareciera perfecto, en el fondo de su corazón surgía una enorme duda que empezaba a apoderarse de todo su ser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la oscuridad de su enorme castillo, Naraku meditaba sobre sus próximos pasos. _"Esa humana es más estúpida de lo que pensaba. Dentro de poco ya no tendré que preocuparme por Inuyasha. Solo falta un pequeño detalle"._

-La sacerdotisa Kikyô a llegado

"Excelente. Ahora todo está perfecto" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome se despertó sobresaltada. Últimamente las pesadillas la asaltaban con mucha frecuencia. Se levantó y fue a dar un paseo con el fin de relajarse. Caminaba obsevando el paisaje cuando oyó el murmullo de una conversación lejana. Se acercó sigilosamente y para su sorpresa y disgusto los que hablaban eran Kikyo e Inuyasha. Estaban abrazados.

- Te quiero mucho, Kikyô e iré al infierno contigo. Lo sabes. No necesitas que te lo repita.

-Pero, ¿y esa copia de mí? ¿La dejarás a ella?

- Sabes que no es para mí ni la mínima parte de lo que eres tú.

Inuyasha escuchó una exclamación ahogada y un ruido entre los arbustos.

- ¡Kagome!

"_¿Lo habrá oído todo?¿Se lo habrá creído? Yo también la quiero a ella"._

_ Pero no puedes estar con las dos a la vez _ le respondió su conciencia.

Mientras que la cara del medio demonio reflejaba una profunda preocupación, Los labios de Kikyô se curvaron en una sonrisa de triunfo. _"Todo marcha según el plan"._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash back

-Kikyô, que agradable sorpresa.

- Habla ya, Naraku.

- No te impacientes. Te llamé para proponerte una oferta.

En los ojos de Kykio apareció un brillo de interés.

-¿Qué clase de oferta?

- Quiero que lleves a Inuyasha a un lugar cercano al campamento. Allí, consigue que te confiese sus sentimientos procurando que Kagome os vea.

-¿Qué beneficio sacas tú?

-Eso no te importa, también a ti te vendrá bien quitar a Kagome del medio y poder ir con tu querido medio demonio.

A pesar de estas palabras, Naraku no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué. _"¿Por qué me estoy tomando tantas molestias en enamorar a esa humana pudiendo matar a Inuyasha directamente?¿Qué está pasando?_

- De acuerdo- dijo Kikyô cogiendo su arco y saliendo de la sala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un olor a sal le llegó procedente del bosque. _"Nos ha oído. Kagome nos ha oído". _Inuyasha siguió el rastro del aroma. Éste lo llevó a un claro. Una muchacha lloraba. Al medio demonio se le encogió el corazón.

-¿Kagome?

-Lárgate.

-Por favor, escúchame. Lo que oíste no es del todo cierto. Yo aún no sé si quiero irme al infierno con Kikyô.

- ¿Y que me dices con eso? ¿Que debo esperar pacientemente a que te decidas? No, Inuyasha. El tiempo pasó y tú ya has elegido.

Kagome marchó del lugar corriendo_. "Aunque me cueste trabajo, debo olvidarme de él. Tengo que rehacer mi vida". _Sumida en sus pensamientos, no estaba prestando atención y chocó con Sango.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has estado llorando?

-Todo está bien. Me voy una temporada a mi época. Díselo a los demás.

Y antes de que Sango pudiera detenerla, había cogido su mochila y bajaba por el pozo.

Momentos más tarde llegó Inuyasha.

-¿Dónde está Kagome?

- Ha vuelto a su época. ¿Se puede saber que las hecho, perro estúpido?- Sango estaba realmente enfada y su actitud no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Tranquila, ha sido una pelea tonta. Dentro de dos días volverá.

Se alejó de allí dejando a Sango poco convencida. Subió a un árbol y empezó a reflexionar. _"Quiero a Kikyô, pero también a Kagome". No puedes tener a las dos a la vez, decídete ._

-Estúpida conciencia- gruñó Inuyasha..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- No la hemos podido encontrar en ningún sitio- dijo Kagura.

-No puede haber desaparecido- replicó Naraku.

-Esa sacerdotisa, Kagome, dicen que viene del futuro. Quizás volvió a su época. Sus poderes no son tan buenos como los de Kykio. No debería importarnos.

- Lo que yo considere importante o no es cosa mía, Kagura. Por ejemplo, yo ahora considero importante tu corazón, pero podría dejar de considerarlo. ¿Entiendes el ejemplo?

- Por supuesto, Naraku. Lo que tú digas.

- Eso está mejor. Ahora hay que encontrar a esa chica. ¿Sabes cómo regresa a su época?

-Me informaré ahora mismo.

-No tardes demasiado.

- Volveré antes del anochecer.

A Kagura no le costó mucho averiguarlo a través de los muertos que manejaba como si fueran títeres. Volvió al castillo.

- Según lo que he podido descubrir, Kagome pasa a su época a través de un pozo. Sólo ella e Inuyasha pueden hacerlo.

- Interesante. Vete, Kagura.

Silenciosamente salió de la habitación.

"_¿Un pozo? Que curioso. Supongo que con los fragmentos de la esfera que poseo podré atravesarlo con facilidad y verla. ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué tengo tanto interés en_ _ella?"_. Sacudió su cabeza. _"Ya veré qué me pasa más tarde"._

Salió del castillo y se dirigió al campamento de Inuyasha. Éste lo sintió inmediatamente y lo atacó , pero Naraku se deshizo de él con un solo movimiento. Llegó hasta el pozo.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? Solo yo y Kagome podemos atravesar ese pozo.

-¿Ah, sí? Vamos a comprobarlo.

Naraku dio un salto y cayó en el pozo. Lo atravesó sin problemas gracias a los fragmentos de la esfera. Sus pies tocaron suelo y pudo ver una escalera en una pared.

Lo había conseguido.

Al otro lado del pozo, Inuyasha no sabía cómo resolver esa situación. ¿Naraku en el futuro? Era una situación completamente surrealista.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del capítulo. He intentado hacerlo algo más largo. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews.


	3. Historia en la época moderna

Ya se que este capítulo es muy corto. Perdón por el retraso, la culpa es de los exámenes dichosos y de que me ha fallado la conexión a Internet.

bla comentario personal

Historia en la época moderna 

Naraku saltó fuera del pozo y salió al exterior. Delante de él vio un templo_. "Ahí debe de vivir ella"_. Se acercó sigilosamente y llamó a la puerta. La madre de Kagome salió a ver quién era.

-¡Ah! Eres uno de los amigos de mi hija en el Sengoku.

- Podría decirse así.

-Está en la escuela. Puedes esperarla aquí.

La madre de Kagome guió al demonio hasta el salón y le indicó que se sentara. Después marchó a hacer la comida.

Naraku observó la estancia. Había un extraño aparato cuadrado. Se inclino para verlo mejor y sin querer, apoyó una mano sobre el mando a distancia. La caja se encendió y un pájaro amarillo le dijo que había visto un lindo gatito.¿ Pero que se había creído ese pajarraco insolente? Estaba a punto de acabar con toda una pared del salón cuando el hermano menor de Kagome lo detuvo:

-¡Espera, solo es un dibujo animado!

Apagó la televisión y se sentó enfrente de él. _"Los amigos de mi hermana cada vez son más raros"._

-¿ Eres amigo de mi hermana?

"Ahora tengo que aguantar al mocoso este". 

- Sí, vengo a esperarla para volver juntos al Sengoku.

-¿E Inuyasha?

- No ha podido venir.

- ¿Por qué?

"Este enano me está sacando de quicio" 

- Porque se ha tenido que quedar en su época.

- ¿Y por qué se ha tenido que quedar en su época?

"_Se acabó"_. De las manos de Naraku comenzó a salir veneno. En ese momento llamaron al timbre salvado por la campana.

- Kagome, hija, que bien que hayas llegado. Uno de tus amigos del Sengoku te está esperando.

Kagome se dirigió al salón esperando ver a Inuyasha jugando con Buyo, su gato. Supo que algo no andaba bien cuando vio una cabellera azabache.

- ¿¡ Naraku?!

- Buenas tardes, Kagome. He venido a recogerte.

- Vamos, Kagome, ve a por tus cosas. Tu amigo lleva mucho tiempo esperando.

- Pero mamá...

Naraku la agarró del brazo y la susurro al oído:

- Aparenta que no pasa nada y yo haré que no pase.

Kagome subió a su habitación y preparó la mochila. _"¿Qué estará haciendo Inuyasha para no venir a rescatarme?"._

En pocos minutos estaban atravesando el pozo. Salieron al exterior y se encontraron con Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

- Naraku, suelta a la señorita Kagome.

-Monje, no voy a perder el tiempo contigo.

-Pero conmigo sí.

Inuyasha apareció entre la espesura del bosque seguido de Kikyô. _"Ya se por qué no ha venido a rescatarme"_ pensó Kagome.

- Colócate detrás de ese árbol o resultarás herida.

La sacerdotisa no daba crédito a lo que Naraku le acababa de decir. _"¿Desde cuando se preocupa por mi salud?"._

La pelea comenzó. Inuyasha atacaba a Naraku con furia, pero éste le esquivaba con una facilidad insultante. Al final, Inuyasha estaba tirado el suelo totalmente derrotado. Kikyô no hacía nada por protegerle. _"Para que llevarle al infierno yo, si ya se muere él solo" _visto así... de todas formas sigue siendo el personaje más horrible.

- Puedes matarme, pero Kagome nunca irá contigo.

- ¿Ah, no?¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a ella?. Dime, sacerdotisa, ¿con quién quieres ir? Con Inuyasha, que te deja tirada continuamente para socorrer a Kikyô, o a mí, que jamás te he hecho ningún daño? no olvidemos que Naraku también le interesaba tener a Kagome de su lado porque podía ver los fragmentos de la esfera. Dinos, ¿qué escoges?

- Pues...

En ese momento, una veloz sombra cruzó la escena llevándose a Kagome consigo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó un sorprendido Inuyasha.

Naraku se volvió y desapareció del lugar. Tenía que encontrar a esa chica antes que el medio demonio para poder llevar a cabo su plan y comprobar si era cierto que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Por su parte, Inuyasha se puso también en camino, pero una parte de su ser se quedo al lado del pozo junto a Kikyô.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿ Kagura?

-Hola, Kagome.

-¿Por qué me has secuestrado y alejado de Naraku? ¿No se supone que trabajas para él?

- Se **_supone._**

-¿Y si sienten tu olor y te descubren?

- Que estúpidos sois los humanos. ¿No comprendes que mi olor es el mismo que el de Naraku? Ni sospechan que he estado allí.

Kagome estaba asustada. _"¿Se puede saber que quiere de mí?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una voz surgió del pozo.

-Kikyô, tenemos que hablar de cómo va nuestro plan. Creo que te asociaste con Naraku.

-Sí, y me ha favorecido más de lo que él cree. Nuestro proyecto avanza y además he conseguido alejar a esa copia de mí de Inuyasha.

-¿Lo conseguirás?

- Tal y como se están desarrollando las cosas, prácticamente solo tendré que observar y esperar.

-Espero noticias, Kikyô.

- Las tendrás. Y si mis sospechas son correctas, muy pronto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sí, ya sé que me ha quedado corto, pero es que casi no he tenido tiempo ni para escribir ni para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera las matemáticas (dichoso álgebra), y todas las demás asignaturas. Pero ahora que es casi Navidad actualizaré más rápido.

Gracias a **Brenda jet aime, dmrapr-cma- Anti-muerta, Gabita, Han-ko y CronCruac **que dejaron reviews.


	4. Perdidamente enamorada

Nuevo capítulo, más largo. De verdad que sí.

Bla comentario personal (que la otra vez puse corchetes y no me los cogió).

Perdidamente enamorada 

- Te escucho, Kagura. ¿Qué me propones?

-Debes conseguir mi corazón.

-¿No lo tienes tú?

-No, sacerdotisa, si no no te lo estaría pidiendo. Lo guarda Naraku en algún lugar que solo él conoce. Debes traérmelo. Eres la única que puedes.

-¿Solo yo?

-Naraku se está enamorando de ti.

Kagome no se podía creer esa revelación. Ella que pensaba que era estúpido sentir algo por ese demonio, que nunca sería correspondida y lo pasaría peor que con Inuyasha.. Aún así, logró sobreponerse y decir:

- Yo no saco nada de todo esto.

-Te equivocas. Consigues dos cosas: primero, que no te mate aquí mismo, y segundo, que te entregue los fragmentos de la esfera de Naraku. Se los robaré cuando esté confiado y piense que todavía tiene poder sobre mí.

-¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu palabra?

"_Estúpida humana, hay que explicárselo todo"_. Bueno, Kagura, es que la chica está nerviosa.

-La cumpliré porque cuando Naraku sepa que le he traicionado, vendrá a buscarme, y no me sería fácil escapar de él si posee más de media esfera.

Kagome asintió convencida. Kagura se la llevó de regreso al palacio de Naraku. Después de esperar a que el demonio llegara (recordemos que había ido a buscar a Kagome), Kagura le explico cómo la había encontrado.

- ¿Ese lobo llamado Kôga fue capaz de pasarse diez horas en el agua para eliminar su olor cuando se enteró que Kagome había desaparecido?¿Solo para rescatarla? Que estupideces hace la gente por amor.(No hables muy alto que tú...). En fin. Kanna, llévala a su habitación.

Kagome fue guiada hasta una habitación tenuemente iluminada por unos candelabros. Era muy austera y solo había una cama en su centro bastante sencilla. _"Bueno, si con esto consigo los fragmentos de la esfera de Naraku, merece la pena pasar por ello"._ Miró hacia una pared de la habitación y vio un pequeño armario que le había pasado desapercibido. En su interior encontró unos kimonos azules con medias lunas amarillas estampadas. En los bajos tenían brocados de oro que combinaban con los del cuello. Eran preciosos. Naraku se había tomado muchas molestias. Realmente Kagura debía de tener razón. Un ruido a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Kanna entró en la habitación:

- Naraku te espera dentro de una hora para cenar.

Kagome, que aún estaba ordenando sus sentimientos, no quería encontrarse con él tan pronto.

-Hoy estoy cansada. Mañana podrá verme.

-Esto no es una invitación. Yo en tu lugar iría (Que ricura de personaje – a mí me gusta, es evidente-).

Kagome se resignó. _"Es por el bien de la misión, es por el bien de la misión"_, se repetía mientras bajaba las escaleras y entraba en un gran comedor. Tampoco estaba muy decorado (bueno, Naraku no tiene pinta de decorador profesional, así que no se le puede pedir demasiado).

-Buenas noches. Sinénte y come un poco. Tenemos que hablar.

Kagome le obedeció. En la mesa había un tenedor y un cuchillo de plata para cortar el pollo situado en una fuente del mismo material.

-No estás aquí recibiendo tantas atenciones por caridad divina, como podrás imaginar.

-Nunca he pensado nada parecido_. " Es tan guapo"._

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar los fragmentos de la esfera. Ahora eres la única que puede verlos. _"Me necesita"_

-No tengo otra opción¿verdad? _"Ojalá no, todo este tiempo con él"._

-No. _"¡Bien!"._

Kagome movió la cabeza y se reprendió a sí misma. _"Deja de pensar esas cosas"._ El ruido de una silla la sacó de sus pensamientos. Naraku abandonaba la habitación.

-¿Adónde vas?

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí y no voy a estar contemplándote.

"_Borde". _Kagome terminó la cena en la soledad de la sala. Cuando regresaba para dormir, pudo ver un resquicio de luz que salía de la habitación de Naraku. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Observó un tarro. Dentro de él latía un corazón. _"Mi objetivo". _Un chirrido la puso en alerta, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde. El demonio la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué estabas observando?

-Na... nada. Solo me llamó la atención la luz.

No era una excusa muy convincente. Naraku avanzó hacia ella.

-¿Y ya has satisfecho tu curiosidad?- La estaba acorralando.

-Sí- Kagome retrocedió y su espalda chocó contra la pared.

-¿Y ya te ibas?- Dijo Naraku, que ahora solo se fijaba en los labios de la chica. Quería probarlos.

Lentamente salvó la distancia que los separaba y sus labios se juntaron. Naraku pidió permiso para entrar en su boca, que le fue concedido al instante. Poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más apasionado. Las manos de Kagome recorrían la espalda del demonio mientras este le quitaba el primer botón de la blusa.

PUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡ Naraku, sal de ahí!-dijo Inuyasha. (Ya vino ha interrumpir, será todo lo perfecto que quiera, pero a veces dan ganas de mandarle de una patada al infierno con la muerta asquerosa-Kikyô-/ que me perdonen las Kikyô fans).

"_Voy a acabar con ese medio demonio y ya no interferirá en mi búsqueda de los fragmentos"_. Aunque iba al encuentro de Inuyasha con esa idea, sabía perfectamente que estaba cegado por los celos, aunque todavía no lo admitía abiertamente. Como de costumbre, esquivó todos los movimientos de Inuyasha y no tuvo problema en derrotarle, aunque la intromisión del monje y la exterminadora le impidieron matarle. _"Dichoso medio demonio. Ya era mía y me la arrebataste". _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome había observado la pelea desde la ventana de su habitación. Curiosamente, estaba más preocupada por Inuyasha que por Naraku. Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en lo que había sucedido minutos antes en el pasillo. _"Como pude dejarme llevar de esa manera¿Y si Naraku solo quiere utilizarme para pasar un buen rato?"._

Kagome se echó en la cama y lloró toda la noche. Naraku lo sabía, y también sabía que se había precipitado. No volvería a pasarle. Quería a Kagome y no volvería a ser tan brusco. Demasiado tarde, porque ella, dolida, huyó del castillo durante la noche totalmente convencida de que Naraku la estaba utilizando y Kagura se había equivocado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lejos de allí, en el pozo, dos personas hablaban.

-Me acaban de comunicar que Kagome a huido del palacio de Naraku.

-¿Atrasa eso nuestro plan, Kikyô?

- Al contrario, el amor de ambos se hará mas fuerte cuando él vaya a buscarla y Kagome se de cuenta de que la quiere de verdad.

-Yo a este plan le veo lagunas.

-Pronto no serán más que gotas en la inmensidad.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con la esfera cuando la consigas?

-Convertir a Inuyasha en humano y conseguir un cuerpo vivo, librarme de este esqueleto de barro frío, entonces estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad.

-¿Qué opina de eso Inuyasha?

- Me da igual, será así tanto si quiere como si no.

-Que sueños más egoístas.

- No más que los tuyos...Midoriko.

Sigilosamente, Kikyô dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Volvía a su época, y esta vez se había hecho la firme promesa de no regresar. Inuyasha se podía ir con Kikyô y si Narku conseguía completar la esfera y gobernar todo Japón, pues mejor para él. Ya no la importaba nada. Él mundo podía destruirse y a ella le daría igual. Descendió por el pozo y regresó al tiempo presente. Subió por las escaleras y entró en su casa sin decir nada, encerrándose en su habitación. Los días siguientes no fue al colegio y se excuso argumentando que estaba enferma (¿alguna vez lo ha estado de verdad?). Al quinto día, alguien acudió a visitarla.

-¿Koga?¿Cómo has pasado?

-Con los fragmentos de la esfera de mis piernas.

-¿Venías ha decirme lago?-dijo Kagome en un tono que dejaba claro que no quería recibir visitas.

-Ha ocurrido algo terrible en el Sengoku y creí que deberías saberlo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, terrible más para ti que para mí, pero mi amor (se arrodilla y la coge las manos), eres mi mujer y no puedo ocultarte nada.

Kagome iba a replicar, pero se contuvo. Deseaba saber lo que había pasado. Un temor atenazaba su corazón. ¿Y si habían conseguido vencer a Naraku y ahora estaba muerto?

-Inuyasha a tenido un enfrentamiento con Naraku y está gravemente herido. No saben si sobrevivirá a esta noche.

Aunque no se alegraba por Inuyasha, sintió un profundo alivio. _"Pero qué me pasa. ¿No se supone que me tenía que olvidar de él?_. Se suponía, pero la realidad era que ya era tarde, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Kôga acompañó a Kagome y juntos volvieron al Sengoku. Atravesaron la aldea de la anciana Kaede y entraron en la choza donde se encontraba Inuyasha. No estaba solo. Para su sorpresa (y no disgusto, ya no le importaba tanto el medio demonio, y lo que estaba sucediendo era un síntoma inequívoco), estaba acompañado por Kikyô. Inuyasha yacía en el suelo inconsciente y la sacerdotisa aprovechó para echarles de allí, ya que así favorecía también sus propios planes.

Kagome se dirigió a las afueras de la aldea y pasó allí la noche.

A decenas de kilómetros, Naraku se enteraba de lo sucedido mediante uno de sus insectos venenosos. Inmediatamente se puso en camino. Esa era su gran oportunidad de recuperar a Kagome, y Naraku no había conseguido tantas cosas dejando escapar oportunidades.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del caítulo. Esta vez me ha quedado algo más largo.

Por si alguien no se acuerda, Midoriko es una sacerdotisa que había vivió hace muchos siglos y fue la creadora de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus.

Una corrección: cuando me refiero a Naraku como demonio, ya sé que en realidad no lo es porque tiene la parte humana de Onigumo. Solo lo hago para poder diferenciarlo de Inuyasha, que también es un medio demonio. Lo aclaro por si alguien se había fijado.

Gracias a **Minogaki Ten Ten **, **Gabita** (gracias, he tenido suerte en los exámenes –bueno, matemáticas... pero apruebo- e intento hacer los capítulos más largos, siempre me quedo corta), **Brenda jet aime** (no te digo que no se vaya a morir nadie, pero por el momento...) y **dmrapr-cma-Anti-Muerta** (Casi todos odiamos a la muerta asquerosa, aunque para gustos se hicieron colores).


	5. ¿Cómo has podido?

Bueno, este es un nuevo capítulo de la historia en el que las cosas se van a liar un poco más, que si no todo parece demasiado fácil.

**¿Cómo has podido?**

Koga caminaba por el bosque con una expresión sombría en el rostro. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Quería a Kagome con todo su ser y sin embargo ella ni se preocupaba por él_"No, no es por su culpa. Los únicos culpables son Inuyasha y Naraku. Ella está enamorada y la parten el corazón constantemente. Por eso no se fija en mí, que siempre intento ayudarla y que nunca le haría daño. Pero esta situación se acabó. No voy a permitir que esos dos la traten así. Los alejaré de ella para siempre y entonces se dará cuenta de que yo soy su mejor opción"._ Con estos pensamientos Kôga se dirigió a su cueva para avisar a Hakkaku y Ginta de su partida. Después de asegurarse de que dejaba todo en orden, empezó su camino. Estaba totalmente convencido de que hacía lo correcto y de que el amor había cegado a Kagome, cuando en realidad era al revés: su amor por la sacerdotisa, al no ser correspondido, se había convertido en una obsesión que le impedía pensar racionalmente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha abrió los ojos lentamente y distinguió una figura borrosa. Parpadeó y la imagen se fue aclarando poco a poco.

-Kikyô- intentó incorporarse, pero un dolor agudo en el vientre se lo impidió. Miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba rodeado de vendas. La sangre empezaba a hacerse visible a través de ellas.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Tuviste una pelea con Naraku¿recuerdas?

-Sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Un día y medio. He permanecido a tu lado todo este tiempo.

-¿Nadie más ha venido a verme?

-Nadie, no quería salir de aquí y dejarte solo hasta que te recuperaras- dijo Kikyô con voz dulce. (Sí, ahora no te hagas la santa, que te conocemos todos, excepto Inuyasha, que a veces parece tonto).

"_Kagome no ha venido. ¿La estaré perdiendo definitivamente?"._

-¿En qué piensas, mi amor?

- En lo agradecido que estoy de que me hayas cuidado durante todo el día. Gracias.

-No me des las gracias, lo he hecho porque te quiero-dijo Kikyô mientras se acercaba a él y le abrazaba.

Inuyasha respondió a ese abrazo, pegándola más a él. En ese momento, alguien entró bruscamente en la choza y se paró en seco al observar aquella escena. Kôga sintió como hervía de ira. Inuyasha no solo rechazaba a Kagome, también la engañaba con Kikyô a la menor oportunidad. Sin embargo, no la echaba la culpa, seguro que ella también era víctima de las maquinaciones de ese medio demonio retorcido y sin corazón. Con estos pensamientos, Kôga se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha, pero Kikyô logró separalos. Sin embargo, en ese momento el lobo estaba fuera de sí. Acabaría con todo aquel que le impidiese cumplir con su objetivo, y Kikyô no iba a ser una excepción, puede que Inuyasha la hubiera engañado, pero ahora lo estaba protegiendo por voluntad propia. La situación era desesperada. El arco de Kikyô estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, por lo que Kôga la cogería antes de lograr alcanzarlo. Inuyasha no servía de ayuda, apenas se podía incorporar. Sin embargo, Kikyô decidió intentarlo. Si Inuyasha moría y Kôga le decía a Kagome que Naraku le había matado, el plan que tramaba con Midoriko jamás se cumpliría. Además, al estar ya muerta tendría muchas más posibilidades de sobrevivir. Rápidamente, intentó atravesar la habitación, pero fue interceptado por Kôga, quien la ayudó a recorrer el resto del camino de un golpe. Kikyô se estrelló contra la pared. Su cuerpo se cayó al suelo con estrépito. Inuyasha se incorporó torpemente y le plantó cara a Kôga. De un solo movimiento, el demonio atravesó su vientre de parte a parte. El hanyou emitió un último grito de agonía y se desplomó en el suelo.

-¿Está muerto?-dijo la voz de Naraku detrás de él. El demoni, al oír el grito de Inuyasha, decidió ir a enterarse de lo que pasaba y después ver a Kagome

-¿A ti que te parece?

-¿Cómo te atreves a contestarme de esa manera?- exclamó Naraku agarrando a Kôga del cuello.

Pero el demonio lobo esbozó una media sonrisa. Había visto como Kagome y unos aldeanos, alertados por el grito de Inuyasha, se dirigían hacia allí. Cuando llegaron, la sacerdotisa se adelantó para saber lo que pasaba a pesar de que varias personas intentaron detenerla. Al entrar en la cabaña la recibió una imagen desgarradora. Kikyô e Inuyasha estaban tendidos en el suelo, este último bañado en un charco de su propia sangre. Con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a Naraku, que se apresuró a retirar su mano del cuello de Kôga.

-¿Cómo has podido matarlos¿Cómo te has atrevido? Y no te bastaba con eso, también pretendías matar a Kôga, que solo quería evitar lo que ha pasado- dijo una enfurecida Kagome.

-Yo no...

- No te molestes en inventar una historia. Te voy a matar con mis propias manos, nunca debí enamorarme de ti. Eres el ser más despreciable que ha existido nunca.

Kagome se iba a abalanzar sobre él, pero Kôga la detuvo, susurrándole al oído:

-No lo hagas, Naraku nos matará a los dos para quitarnos los fragmentos de la esfera, y sería un nuevo triunfo para él. Esperemos a que esté distraído.

Dicho esto, agarró a Kagome por la cintura y huyó lejos de allí. Naraku no los detuvo, decidió dejarles marchar mientras ideaba un plan para desenmascarar a Kôga. _"¿Qué hago?". _La respuesta se encontraba justo detrás de él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kôga llevó a Kagome a su cueva. Ginta y Hakkaku se acercaron a ellos, pero el demonio les pidió que los dejaran solos. En cuanto lo hubieron hecho, Kagome estalló en lágrimas. Kôga la abrazó y le susurró palabras de consuelo al oído. Después de media hora, pareció calmarse.

-¿Cómo me ha podido hacer eso?

-Siempre quiso hacerlo. Al estar Inuyasha herido, decidió volver para rematarlo, y de paso acabó con Kikyô.

-Pero él me quería.

-No, él no te quería a ti, quería a tus fragmentos. Solo te utilizó. Y pagará por ello con su vida.

-Gracias, Kôga.

-¿Por qué?

-Por preocuparte por mí cuando yo te he rechazado. Por arriesgar tu vida ahora para ayudarme ha vengar a Inuyasha. Por apoyarme siempre. Por todo.

-Es lo mínimo que podría hacer por la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Kagome levantó la vista.

-Eres la luz de mi vida- dijo el lobo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo corto, pero a mi juicio interesante. No puedo escribir más, la decoración de Navidad de la casa me llama. Saludos a **Gabita(**ya no tienen las cosas tan fáciles estos dos)y **Dmrapr-cma-Anti-Muerta, **y feliz Navidad a todos, tanto a los que dejan como a los que no dejan reviews.


	6. Curiosa asociación

Último capítulo del año.

Curiosa asociación

Naraku todavía no era capaz de asimilar lo que había pasado. Aquel lobo había conseguido robarle a Kagome, y no solo eso, también la había puesto en su contra. Tenía que recuperarla. Pero¿cómo? No sabía donde estaban, y aunque consiguiera encontrarlos, Kagome nunca le creería teniendo en cuenta su pasado. Mil veces volvería atrás en el tiempo para que lo que ahora estaba sucediendo se convirtiera en una pesadilla de madrugada. Naraku se encontraba sumido en estos pensamientos con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared de la choza donde Inuyasha y Kikyô todavía yacían. Los aldeanos no se habían atrevido a acercarse por miedo a convertirse en nuevas víctimas de aquel demonio.

-Kikyô...-dijo una voz temblorosa seguida de una fuerte tos.

Naraku se volvió rápidamente. Aquella voz...

-¿Inuyasha?

- Kikyô... ella...vino... lobo...no puedo-dijo el medio demonio antes de volver a perder el sentido. ( Yo nunca dije que Inuyasha estuviera muerto, Kôga tampoco lo dijo, los demás personajes lo supusieron, pero creyeron mal)

Naraku llamó a Kagura y a Kanna, que inmediatamente llegaron para ayudarle a transportar a Inuyasha al castillo.

-Id primero, yo aún tengo que comprobar una cosa.

Mientras la pluma de Kagura se perdía en la lejanía, Naraku volvió a entrar en la choza. Se agachó frente al cuerpo de Kikyô y comprobó si seguía con vida. No todo iba a ser suerte aquel día, la sacerdotisa estaba muerta. Naraku dirigió una última mirada a la mujer que algún día amó antes de seguir a Kagura y a Kanna hasta el castillo. Los aldeanos se encargarían de darle _otro_ entierro digno y de que su alma descansara por fin en paz.

Cuando llegó al palacio, Kanna le informó de la evolución de Inuyasha.

-Por ahora no ha recuperado la consciencia, a veces susurra incoherencias en sueños.

-¿Qué incoherencias?

-Palabras relacionadas con Kikyô.

-Puedes retirarte, Kanna.

Naraku sonrió para sus adentros. Si lo único que le preocupaba a Inuyasha era Kikyô, su plan era muy fácil de llevar a cabo. Muy pronto, Kagome estaría a su lado, ese lobo estaría muerto e Inuyasha...

-Se acaba de despertar-dijo Kanna sacándole de sus pensamientos

Rápidamente, Naraku se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los rayos del sol hirieron los ojos de Kagome, que se despertó pasado el mediodía. _"Que todo haya sido una horrible pesadilla"_, pensó mientras palpaba con la mano a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar el despertador encima de la mesita de noche. Pero al abrir los ojos, la recibió la cruda realidad. Estaba en la cueva de los demonios lobo. A lo lejos, pudo ver a Hakkaku y Ginta intentando pescar algo que les sirviera de almuerzo.

-¡Hakkaku!¡Ginta!- les llamó.

-Señorita Kagome, se ha despertado.

- Sí, ya me encuentro mejor. ¿Sabéis donde está Kôga?

-Fue a buscar algo de comida, no confía en lo que pesquemos nosotros.

-No hacía falta, tengo unas sopas instantáneas en mi mochila que nos serán muy útiles.

-Gracias, señorita Kagome.

-Iré a buscar a Kôga.

-No hace falta. Por ahí viene- dijo Ginta señalando a su derecha.

Kagome miró en esa dirección y vio a Kôga acompañado de una docena de lobos.

-¿Habéis conseguido algo?

-No, la comida parece haberse esfumado.

"_Que raro que alguien como Kôga, que ha vivido aquí tanto tiempo, no sea capaz de cazar nada"_, pensó Kagome. Sin embargo, dijo:

-No importa, empezaré a calentar una de mis sopas.

Cuando el demonio lobo y Kagome se sentaron a comer (Ginta y Hakkaku comían al lado del río) un delicioso olor inundaba la cueva.

-Que raro que no cazaras nada.

-No es raro teniendo en cuenta que no he ido de caza.

El gento de Kagome le invitó a continuar.

-He vuelto al lugar donde Naraku mató a Inuyasha y Kykiô.

-¿Qué has visto?

-El cuerpo de Kikyô va a ser quemado esta noche.

-¿E Inuyasha?

-No he podido averiguar nada. Quizás tú, si vas al pueblo, consigas enterarte de algo.

-Está bien, iré esta noche.

Cuando Kagome se retiró para dormir la siesta, Kôga fue a dar un paseo por el bosque. _"¿Dónde estará ese medio demonio? Es el único testigo fiable de lo que he hecho. Pero que más da, no debo preocuparme, seguro que está muerto y Kagome me lo confirmará"_, dijo para convencerse mientras volvía al campamento.

Al atardecer, Kagome se dirigió a la aldea. Cuando llegó el cuerpo de Kikyô ya había comenzado a arder. Permaneció en silencio junto con los demás aldeanos hasta que cayeron las últimas cenizas. Un anciano se acercó a saludarla:

-Sacerdotisa, que agradable visita. ¿Ha venido a dar el último adiós a la otra sacerdotisa?

-Así es.

- ¿Tiene donde alojarse?

-Pensaba ir a la posada del pueblo vecino.

-De ninguna manera, si nos lo permite prepararemos una habitación para que descanse.

-Muchas gracias.

Kagome ya había hablado de eso con Kôga. Si se alojaba en el pueblo, podría enterarse de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Al cabo de una hora, una choza estaba preparada para ella. Un aldeana la invitó a pasar mientras acaba de hacer la cama.

-¿Necesita algo más?

-No, es suficiente, gracias.

- Estará contenta, consiguió escapar de ese demonio a pesar de gritarle y abalanzarse sobre él.

-Sí, estoy perpleja. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones. ¿Nadie más resultó herido?- preguntó Kagome intentando sonsacar algo de lo ocurrido a la chica.

-No, pero al poco tiempo de marcharse usted, nos pareció desde la distancia que el otro demonio despertaba.

_"Inuyasha"_

-¿Qué pasó después?

-El demonio de cabellos oscuros ordenó a una mujer y a una niña que se los llevaran.

-¿Qué opina la anciana Kaede de todo esto?

-Ella misma le responderá, hace un rato me dijo que vendría a visitarla.

Apenas la chica acabó de decir esas palabras, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Soy Kaede¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, yo ya he terminado aquí- dijo la muchacha mientras se retiraba.

La vieja sacerdotisa se sentó enfrente de Kagome.

-¿Ya te has enterado de lo que ha pasado?

-Sí, pero no quiero creerlo.

-Tienes que superarlo. Además, así por fin Kikyô y él estarán juntos.

-Puede que esté vivo.

-No debes tener falsas esperanzas. Naraku no dejaría vivir a Inuyasha después de haber intentado matarle.

-Tiene razón. No se como he podido ser tan tonta- dijo Kagome estallando en sollozos (es que Kaede es un poco brusca al decir las cosas)

-Tranquilizate, niña, debes afrontar lo ocurrido con el valor de una sacerdotisa. Nosotras siempre hemos sufrido grandes golpes en la vida y hemos seguido adelante. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Volveré con Kôga.

-¿Y Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara? (Nadie se había vuelto a acordar de ellos)

-Fueron al entierro del maestro de Miroku. No se cuando volverán.

-Cuídate mucho. Ahora, con la muerte de Kikyô, tu eres la única que puede ver los fragmentos de la esfera, y Naraku irá a por ti.

-Quédese tranquila. Sabré cuidar de mí misma.

Kaede salió de la choza dejando a Kagome sola. _"Inuyasha está muerto. Debo acabar con Naraku para evitar que siga asesinando"._ Con estos pensamientos la venció el sueño. A la mañana siguiente, se despidió de lo aldeanos y volvió a la cueva de los demonios lobo. Tenía que hablar con Kôga muy seriamente sobre cómo iban a atacar a Naraku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha vio como Naraku entraba en la habitación y ordenaba salir al demonio que le había estado curando.

-Quiero proponerte un trato.

-No voy a asociarme contigo.

-Esta bien. Entonces, Kôga se quedará con Kagome, no pagará por matar a Kikyô y todos te darán por muerto.

-¿Kikyô no está viva?

-No, Kôga la mató.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado ante la noticia. Ese lobo iba a pagar muy caro lo que le había hecho a Kikyô.

-¿Qué me ofreces?

-Ayudarte a encontrarlos. Kôga no es tonto. Sabe que iré a matarlo y no se establecerá en un lugar. Además, puedo encontrar el modo de abrir una puerta hacia el infierno para que te comuniques con Kikyô, que es la única por la que pareces preocupado. A cambio, tu contarás la verdad de lo sucedido aquella noche.

-Trato hecho, pero¿qué beneficio sacas tú?

-Eso no debe preocuparte, lo importante para ti es Kikyô.

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante estas palabras. _"¿Acaso Naraku está...?" _Sacudió la cabeza. _"No, no puede enamorarse, no tiene sentimientos"_

Naraku salió de la habitación. Todo marchaba bien. En cuanto Inuyasha se recuperara, irían al encuentro de Kôga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias a **Gabita** por dejar un review (no he matado a Inuyasha) y feliz año nuevo a todos!


	7. Atrapado

Perdón por el retraso, es que con el fic de Navidad , la actualización del otro fic que también estoy escribiendo y el comienzo de las clases me he descentrado un poco.

**Atrapado**

Kôga y Kagome estaban discutiendo el mejor plan para derrotar a Naraku.

-No entiendo por qué quieres que huyamos- dijo Kagome.

-No es huir, es cambiar de posición nuestro campamento para evitar que nos encuentren.

-Naraku nunca va tras nosotros personalmente, siempre es al revés. No entiendo por qué iba a cambiar su actitud de repente.

-Eso no sería un cambio en su conducta, siempre fue así y nunca nos dimos cuenta. Pruebas fehacientes de ello son Inuyasha y Kikyô.

Al mencionar al medio demonio y a la sacerdotisa, Kôga consiguió convencer a Kagome. Terminaron de comer tranquilos y, mientras Kagome se daba un baño, Kôga empezó a levantar el campamento. Por alguna razón estaba intranquilo, y aunque se repetía una y mil veces que Inuyasha estaba muerto, no podía evitar ver escenas en las que el medio demonio aparecía para vengarse. Además, tampoco Naraku le aportaba tranquilidad, ya que seguro que iría a matarle, y posiblemente lo conseguiría aunque tuviera a Kagome en contra. _"Y eso tampoco sería un obstáculo para él, con sus astutas artimañas hallaría el modo de engatusarla para poder completar la esfera",_ pensaba Kôga mientras su desesperación aumentaba.

Al cabo de un rato, Kagome regresó a la cueva y vio todas sus pertenencias en la mochila.

-¿Piensas irte ahora?

-¿Para qué esperar?

-Tengo que ir a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para dejar un aviso a Sango y Miroku contándoles todo lo que ha pasado. Si no podrían cometer graves equivocaciones.

A Kôga esto no le hacía mucha gracia, ya que retrasaría su partida. Además, esos dos entrometidos podrían investigar y llegar a averiguar algo que les hiciera sospechar. Decidió dejarla ir para evitar que Kagome también recelara.

-Ve, tienes razón, tus amigos deben enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Cuando Kagome ya empezaba a caminar, el lobo añadió:

-No tardes mucho. Podrían asaltarte unos bandidos bandidos- dijo como excusa.

Era ya de madrugada y Kagome no había vuelto. ¿Qué hacía? No podían tardar tanto. Naraku atacaría de un momento a otro. Por fin vio aparecer al final del camino la silueta de la chica, que poco a poco se fue acercando hasta quedar al lado de él. Kôga estaba tan nervioso que comenzó a cometer errores. Sin mucha delicadeza la agarró del brazo y la llevó a la cueva para que recogiera sus cosas.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa¿A qué viene tanta urgencia?

-Debemos irnos, no tengo tiempo para explicártelo.

-Quizás tu no, pero yo sí –dijo Inuyasha saliendo de las sombras.

Flash back

Inuyasha ya caminaba sin ayuda y sus heridas estaban prácticamente cicatrizadas. Su asociación con Naraku todavía no le convencía, había aceptado en un momento en el que se encontraba herido y no podía pensar con claridad. Ahora, con la cabeza fría, veía muchas lagunas en el plan. ¿Realmente le convenía¿Cómo iba Naraku a abrir una puerta de comunicación con el infierno? Entró en la sala donde se iban a resolver todas sus dudas.

-Pasa y siéntate- dijo Naraku, que como de costumbre se hallaba entre las sombras.

- No hace falta que hagas el papel de anfitrión amable. Aquí nos conocemos todos.

- Tranquilo, Inuyasha. No dejes pasar esta magnifica oportunidad que te brindo ofendiéndome.

-Yo no la veo tan magnífica.

-Bueno, quizás sea porque lo que tu consideras magnífico no es la oportunidad, es tu adorada sacerdotisa muerta que ahora mismo se encuentra en el infierno. Y yo tengo el poder de abrir una puerta entre las dos dimensiones.

-Eso no es posible.

-Deberías utilizar tu cabeza para algo más que lucir pelo. Si tu pudiste llegar a la tumba de tu padre con la perla de tu ojo¿Por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo con otra?

-Eso ahora no es posible, Josenki (o como se escriba) ha muerto y su hijo tardará siglos en aprender la técnica de su padre.

-¿Eso te dijo? En realidad ya está empezando a fabricar, pero solo para la élite de los demonios, que puede pagar bien por ellas. Un medio demonio como tú no era negocio.

Naraku metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una diminuta perla.

-Aquí la tienes. Si me ayudas la utilizaré.

-¿Y por qué no me la das a mí para que yo pueda abrir esa puerta?

-No soy estúpido, Inuyasha. La perla está diseñada para que solo la pueda utilizar yo.

-De acuerdo en lo referente a Kikyô . Pero lo que no me convence es que tú te tomes tantas molestias y encima te asocies comigo. ¿Qué clase de personoa actuaría tan absurdamente?

"_Una persona enamorada"_, dijo su corazón.

-Una persona astuta e imprevisible que siempre triunfa- dijo su boca. El orgullo había ganado esa batalla y le impedía confesar sus sentimientos.

-Sigo sin encontrar una explicación. Esa respuesta no aclara nada.

-Sinceramente, quiero que la sacerdotisa sepa lo que pasó para que no se ponga en contra mía. Ella es la única que puede ver los fragmentos de la esfera.

Eso pareció convencer Inuyasha, que no vio nada más que un muevo intento de completar la esfera en toda aquella situación.

-Prepárate, partiremos esta noche.

Fin del flash back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Quizás tú no, pero yo sí. Por lo visto, Kôga teme que descubras su secreto.

-Cállate, perro pulgoso, no dices más que estupideces- Nuevo error. Estaba perdiendo los nervios, y con ellos su capacidad de pensar fríamente.

-¿Por qué le tratas así¡Lo importante es que está vivo!- dijo Kagome asombrada.

-Me trata así para hacer que calle y evitar que te diga que él me intento asesinar y mató a Kikyô.

-No le escuches, Kagome, seguramente este no es el verdadero Inuyasha, es Naraku, que nuevamente se está haciento pasar por él . Le huelo.

-Me hueles porque estoy aquí –dijo Naraku entrando en la cueva.-Yo ayudé a Inuyasha a recuperarse de sus graves heridas, y él te lo podrá confirmar, Kagome.

La chica miró al medio demonio, que asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento todo quedó en silenció, en reposo, como si solo fuera un mal sueño, como la calma precede a la tempestad. Se iban a descubrir muchas cosas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del capítulo.

**CronCruac**: Es imposible que mi fic guste a todo el mundo, pero en este capítulo e intentado aclaran un poco la alianza entre Inuyasha y Naraku, y aún me quedan más cosas que aclarar. Aparecen más personajes para complicar la trama y que los protagonistas no lo tengan todo tan fácil. Pero de todas formas gracias por darme tu opinión.

**Saori-Nohemí**: No te puedo contestar a esa pregunta porque corresponde al siguiente capítulo. Lo siento.

**Gabita**: De momento estoy escribiento tres fics y no me voy a embarcar en ningún proyecto nuevo, ya que retrasan la actualización de las demás historias. Ya solo con escribir el fic de Navidad me retrasé con este. Como mucho haré one shots.

**Brenda jet aime**¡Me alegra que sigas leyendo la historia! Sobre los celos de Inuyasha no puedo decirte nada, también corresponde al siguiente capítulo.

-


	8. Se abre la puerta

Nueva actualización.

**Se abre la puerta**

Kagome, ante tales revelaciones, se separó rápidamente de Kôga, como movida por un resorte.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

-Yo no te he hecho nada, solo es un truco de Naraku para volverte en contra mía y que le ayudes a recuperar los fragmentos de la esfera restantes. No te dejes engañar.

-¿Cómo se que debo creerte? Nadie vio morir a Inuyasha. _Suponían _que estaba muerto, pero no era una certeza. No puedo fiarme de nadie.

-Espera, Kagome-dijo Inuyasha, que hasta el momento no había intervenido,-yo puedo demostrarte que soy el medio demonio con el que has pasado todo este tiempo en la era feudal.

Inuyasha se retiero su túnica de las ratas de fuego y como quiera que se llame la camisa blanca que lleva debajo (si alguien sabe como se llama eso le agradecería que me lo dijera) dejando al descubierto su espalda.

-¿Ves? No tengo ninguna cicatriz como las de Naraku y sus creacciones.

Antes de que Inuyasha se acabara de volver a colocar la camisa y la túnica, Kagome le había abrazado y lloraba de emoción.

-No has muerto...

-Tranquila, estoy aquí-dijo Inuyasha sintiendo un súbito amor por ella, como le pasaba muchas veces. Todo volvería a ser igual.

Inuyasha no era consciente de el grave error que estaba cometiendo al pensar eso, ya que Kagome se separo del medio demonio para mirar a Naraku sin rastro de odio en sus ojos.

"_No me traicionó. Quizás todo ha sido un malentendido. Tengo que aclarar todo esto". _

Se volvió hacia Kôga. Todavía no podía asimilar completamente lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto¿Cómo? Tú no eres así.

Kôga, al sentirse totalmente descubierto, salvó la distancia que les separaba y agarró a Kagome con los dos brazos:

-¿No comprendes que lo hice para salvarte? Esos dos te han lavado el cerebro, no eres tú la que me has preguntado esto ahora, es el producto de sus artimañas.

Kagome se separó un poco de él y Kôga cayó de rodillas:

-Te han engañado, merecen morir, todos lo merecen. Mataré a cualquiera que te moleste. Tú eres una reina, no son dignos ni siquiera de mirarte a los ojos

Kagome pudo apreciar un brillo de locura en los ojos. El deseo por tenerla, por hacerla su mujer, el odio y la rabia reprimidos al verla con Inuyasha y con Naraku, habían transformado ese primer amor en una obsesión, una obsesión que poco a poco se había apoderado de todo su ser sin que se diera cuenta, una obsesión que le había llevado a cometer barabaridades, una obsesión que le nublaba la mente y la razón. Kagome le miró con lástima pero también con miedo al saber que se había convertido en un demonio peligroso. Naraku le golpeó inmediatamente para evitar una pelea. El cuerpo de Kôga cayó inconsciente al suelo de la gruta. Kagome ya se dirigía preocupada a ayudarle cuando Naraku la detuvo:

-Tranquila, está vivo. No te acerques , podría despertarse y hacerte daño.

-¿Te estás preocupando por mí?

-Por supuesto que no- interrumpió Inuyasha.- Solo quiere encontrar los fragmentos de la esfera que faltan.

-Tú tampoco te preocupabas por ella precisamente al venir aquí. Recuerda por qué accediste a colaborar conmigo.

-¡No metas a Kikyô en esto!

-¿Qué pinta ella en aquí?-preguntó Kagome.

-Tu queridísimo medio demonio ha accedido a ayudarme para que, a cambio, abra una puerta que comunique con el infierno para poder hablar con su estimadísima Kikyô. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! También quería vengar su segunda muerte. En ningún momento de nuestra conversación el recuerdo de tu existencia sirvió para convencerle.

-Esa es una interpretación muy subjetiva, Naraku. Yo quiero a Kagome

La sacerdotisa lo miró sorprendida ante tal declaración.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Naraku, que no estaba dispuesto a perder esa batalla.-Entonces, como Kagome es la mujer de tu vida y estás perdidamente enamorada de ella, no necesitas comunicarte con antiguos amores del pasado.

Naraku apretó peligrosamente la diminuta perla negra, que no aguantaría mucho más.

-¡Detente! La perla era parte del trato, tú deber es abrir esa puerta.

-¡Inuyasha!- dijo Kagome al sentir como nuevamente Kikyô la desplazaba fuera del corazón del medio demonio.

-Lo siento, Kagome, pero quiero esa perla. Abre la puerta, Naraku.

-Tendremos que salir fuera, esta cueva es demasiado estrecha.

-Vamos entonces.

Salieron, y Naraku se situó en el medio de un claro del bosque. Tiró la perla hacia arriba y murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles. Luego retrocedió unos pasos. La perla emitió un potente destello dorado que deslumbró las retinas de los allí presentes; cuando su visión se aclaró, pudieron ver un círculo rojo frente a ellos que se movía como una espiral. La puerta al infierno se había abierto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una aldeana y la anciana Kaede volvían tranquilamente al pueblo. Charlaban sobre temas triviales, sin importancia, para hacer más ameno el camino de regreso. De repente, Kaede dejó de hablar y poso su mirada en el pozo.

-¿Pasa algo, venerable sacerdotisa?

-Nada, me ha parecido ver una luz morada salir del pozo. A mi edad la vista juega malas pasadas.

Retomaron su camino y llegaron a la aldea. Allí se enteraron de que un grupo de demonios lobo a los que se habían unido Hakkaku y Ginta se dirigía a la cueva del bosque para encontrar a Kôga.

-Ojalá se lo lleven y Kagome se quede aquí, aumentando sus poderes espirituales y protegiéndose del peligro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, se acabó otro capítulo. Se que ha sido corto pero era esto o no actualizar, y preferí esto.

Agradecimiento a:

**Yukiro-Nayla:**¡Me alegro de que hayas empezado a leer mi fic! Respecto a lo de Inuyasha y Kagome, gracias por recordármelo, a lo largo de la historia quedará respondida tu pregunta (es k a veces me concentro mucho en el tema que estoy tratando y me olvido de explicar alguna cosa).


	9. Los sentimientos de Inuyasha

**Los sentimientos de Inuyasha**

La puerta del infierno adquiría un color cada vez más intenso. En el bosque se había hecho un silencio sepulcral. Nunca nadie, ni siquiera Naraku en sus retorcidos planes para lograr reunir todos los fragmentos de la esfera, había llegado tan lejos. Jamás se había establecido una comunicación tan directa con los muertos. Todos miraban expectantes, esperando a que pasara algo. Inuyasha comenzó a impacientarse. Se giró y abrió la boca para decirle a Naraku que todo era una estafa, que los había vuelto a engañar. Sin embargo, un potente voz le interrumpió:

-¿Quién osa profanar las fronteras entre la vida y la muerte?

Inuyasha iba a replicar de una manera no muy amable, pero Naraku se lo impidió.

-Este medio demonio quiere saber si tendríais la bondad de permitirle dirigir unas últimas palabras a su amada muerta.

Una silueta envuelta en sombras apareció en un extremo de la puerta.

-Medio demonio -dijo dirigiéndose a Inuyasha- ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí. ¿Puede hacerlo posible?

-Por supuesto, soy el espíritu que controla las llegadas de las almas y, por tanto, el paso al infierno.

-¿Me dejaras hablar con Kikyô?

-Eso rompería todas las leyes

-¿No hay ninguna manera de compensarte?

-Darme esa perla para que nadie más pueda volver a abrir esta puerta. Es muy peligroso lo que habéis hecho. En exceso, puede ocasionar un desequilibrio entre los dos mundos que lo destruiría todo.

-Si te la doy¿llamarás a Kikyô?

-Haré una excepción. Primero dame la perla.

-No creas que voy a confiar en ti tan pronto. Primero trae a Kikyô, después negociaremos.

Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente se empezaron a distinguir unas formas que poco a poco se volvieron más claras hasta ser totalmente visibles. Una era la silueta oscura. La otra era Kikyô. Inuyasha ya corría a su encuentro cuando la voz del espíritu le detuvo.

-Alto, no puedes tocarla. Es solo un alma, su cuerpo la abandonó en el viaje al infierno. Puedes hablar con ella, pero no os demoréis mucho, como ya os he dicho estas puertas producen un desequilibrio y no deben ser usadas.

El espíritu se retiró, y Naraku sintió la mano de Kagome tirando de él. Era un momento solo de Kikyô e Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué me has llamado, Inuyasha?

-Yo..solo quería verte una vez más. He estado pensando, y no creo que nuestra historia deba acabar así.

-No tiene porque terminar así. Podemos vivir juntos por toda la eternidad si tu me acompañas en el viaje de vuelta al lugar donde las almas descansan por siempre.

Inuyasha se atragantó al comprender el significado de esas palabras. ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo por Kikyô? Además, si se iba ahora, Naraku nunca pagaría el daño que había hecho.

-¿Estás pensando en tu venganza por lo que sucedió hace cincuenta años, verdad?

-Sí, no puedo dejar que ese maldito se salga con la suya y reúna los fragmentos de la esfera. Conseguiría un gran poder, podría llegar a gobernar Japón.

-Inuyasha, ni siquiera has mencionado a Kagome, a pesar de que en los últimos tiempos parece estar muy unida a Naraku.

Inuyasha no se había percatado de aquel hecho. Era verdad, no había pensado en Kagome en todo ese rato. Cada vez que miraba a Kikyô se olvidaba de ella. Cada vez que miraba a Kikyô... La verdad golpeó a Inuyasha como una maza. Por eso sentía a veces ese súbito amor hacia Kagome, que iba y venía. Por eso se olvidaba de ella en momentos como ese. Todo por eso. Todo porque en realidad no estaba enamorado de Kagome. Solo le recordaba a Kikyô. Pero la chica no era su antiguo amor, su personalidad era muy diferente, por lo que solo a veces, en los momentos en que le parecía ver en ella alguna similitud con Kikyô, sentía algo que confundía con amor. Ahora que se había dado cuenta, debía aclarar las cosas con Kagome.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de tus sentimientos?

-A Kagome se le destrozará el corazón.

-No te preocupes por ella, a encontrado a alguien que poco a poco ocupará el vacío que dejarás en su corazón.

Inuyasha se giró y vio a dos personas a lo lejos. Parecían muy tranquilas juntas.

-De todas formas, aunque por increíble que parezca Kagome logre rehacer su vida con Naraku, él puede seguir arruinando vidas, y si me voy contigo le dejaré el camino libre.

-¿Eso crees? Naraku está cambiando gracias a la influencia de Kagome, aunque nadie se haya dado aún cuenta. Además...

De repente oyeron unos ruidos a lo lejos, Kôga y varios demonios estaban atacando a Naraku.

-Esto es lo que intentaba decirte, Inuyasha. Aunque nosotros no estemos, el espíritu de la lucha contra Naraku seguirá vivo en cada uno de los corazones de esos demonios, de esa gente a la que ha causado algún mal. Eso sobrevivirá a nosotros.

Inuyasha ya estaba totalmente convencido, tan solo faltaba...Miró hacia donde estaba Kagome. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ambos se dijeron todo en ese gesto. La chica le dirigió otra mirada de despedida. No había rastro de rencor o tristeza en sus ojos, solo de comprensión y buenos deseos.

Inuyasha traspasó lentamente la puerta hacia el infierno sabiendo que no dejaba ningún asunto pendiente. Su cuerpo quedó atrás, en el suelo, mientras la puerta se cerraba para siempre. Tan solo una lágrima corría por el rostro de Kagome, última testigo del amor de la chica hacia el medio demonio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y ahora, después de haber dado este giro a la historia, que digo...No sé.

Agradecimientos a:

**Gabita**¡Hola! Gracias por seguir mi fic desde el principio, ya te has convertido en una habitual.


	10. Un nuevo comienzo

Bueno, ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo del fic.

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Kagome no podía apartar sus ojos del lugar donde segundos antes había estado la puerta. Su historia con Inuyasha, la búsqueda... todo había acabado en unos segundos. Sin embargo, el bondadoso corazón de Kagome no podía dejar de alegrarse. Por fin, su querido Inuyasha había encontrado la felicidad eterna. Aunque no se esperaba lo que acababa de suceder, pensó que en el fondo era lo mejor que podía haber pasado. La pareja nunca sería feliz mientras la sacerdotisa y el medio demonio guardaran ese rencor tan grande hacia Naraku. Ahora, otras personas ocupaban su lugar en esa lucha, pero Kagome ya no era una de ellas. Desde que llegó al Sengoku, siempre tuvo muy claro que Naraku era un ser despreciable que debía ser destruido, pero cuando descubrió que podía cambiar, he incluso que cabía la posibilidad de que albergara sentimientos hacia ella, se propuso ayudarle. Tendrían que superar muchos obstáculos, pero Kagome era una luchadora y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-¡A TU DERECHA!

Kagome se volvió rápidamente alertada por el grito de Naraku, que se hallaba luchando a considerable distancia de allí con unos demonios lobo. Los eliminó de un solo golpe y se dirigió hacia la chica, pero no llegaría a tiempo. Kôga había despertado y, ya completamente loco, corría hacia Kagome con una daga en la mano al grito de "Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie". Estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando...

-¡Boomerang!- dijo Sango, apareciendo en el claro del bosque junto con Miroku, Shippo y Kirara. Habían vuelto del entierro del maestro de el monje.

-¿Estas bien, Kagome?

-Sí, gracias, Sango, no me ha llegado ha rozar. Sin embargo..-respondió Kagome mirando hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de Kôga inconsciente.

-Debemos ir a ayudarle, él te salvó cuando Naraku mató a Inuyasha y Kikyô, como nos decías en tu carta- dijo Miroku.

"_Es verdad, ellos no saben lo que ha pasado durante este tiempo"._

-Esa carta está equivocada, Miroku- se apresuró a replicar Kagome, explicándole lo sucedido.

-Debes alejarte de todos, volveremos a la aldea de Kaede y trazaremos un plan. Aún no me creo que Inuyasha haya muerto- dijo Sango.-Antes de ir, sin embargo, voy a ver cómo está Kôga.

Cuando llego hasta el demonio le colocó una mano en el cuello.

-¿Vive?-dijo Kagome.

La expresión de Sango se lo dijo todo. Por una parte era mejor así, muerto no podría hacer más daño y por fin reposaría en paz. En su estado de locura, era un peligro para todos, incluso para el mismo. Le dedicaron unos momentos de silencio. Aquel pobre demonio no había conseguido hallar su lugar en la vida.

Para entonces, Naraku ya había acabado con todos los demonios y se estaba acercando allí.

-No se va a ninguna parte con vosotros, viene conmigo a ayudarme con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la esfera. Yo la puedo proteger de individuos como ese lobo.

-Ni sueñes con que ella quiera ir contigo.

-Espera, Sango-si quería intentar algo con Naraku, aquel era un buen momento para comenzar.-Me marcharé con él.

-¿Qué le has hecho, maldito? Ella nunca pensaría así por si misama.

-Me han pasado muchas cosas que me han hecho reflexionar, y mi punto de vista a cambiado- dijo Kagome tratando de tranquilizar a Miroku.

-No eres tú misma, él te está controlando.

Miroku atacó a Naraku, que le esquivo con facilidad y se dirigió hacia Kagome, la tomó por la cintura y se elevó en dirección al castillo.

-Te cogeré, Naraku- oyó gritar a Sango, ya en la lejanía.

Llegaron al palacio, Kagome se alojó en la misma habitación que la vez anterior. Todo empezaba a volver a su cauce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru caminaba en dirección norte, seguido por Jaken y Rin. No podía perdonar a Naraku que le engañara, y pretendía restaurar su honor matándolo.

En el sur, Sango, Kirara, Miroku y Shippo iban a "rescatar" a Kagome.

En el propio castillo, Kagura no olvidaba que Naraku tenía su corazón, y recordaría a Kagome su antiguo pacto, que nunca se llegó a cumplir debido a que la sacerdotisa se marchó precipitadamente del lugar.

Aunque aparentemente nuestra pareja se había vuelto a reunir y todo era ideal, todavía debían salvar muchos obstáculos. Un pasado como el de Naraku era difícil de borrar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya vuelve a estar la pareja juntita de nuevo. Trabajo les costó.

**Gabita: **Aquí está la nueva actualización, recién calentada y servida.

**Jor: **¡Hola! Gracias a ti también por leer mi fic, y te animo a que sigas intentando escribir sobre parejas poco comunes.


End file.
